


Milk or Cereal first?

by HalcyonHeavens



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cereal, Don't Like Don't Read, Food, Food Sex, Gross, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonHeavens/pseuds/HalcyonHeavens
Summary: Jangjun becomes a cereal bowl for Joochan.Enjoy your next time eating cereal
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun
Kudos: 11





	Milk or Cereal first?

Its 7 o’clock and the dorm was silent, dead silent, as if everybody was still asleep. Technically everybody is, besides Joochan. Only him, Jangjun and Sungyoon are currently left in their otherwise noise filled home. While most of them had decided to visit friends and family during their break, Jangjun had convinced Joochan to stay at the dorm together to enjoy each others company. The only other person staying was Sungyoon who promised not to bother the two in their togetherness.  
That’s why Joochan found himself awake on this early morning, his cold body slowly absorbing the warmth that Jangjun’s heated yet completely undressed body radiated. The older one still fast asleep, his body probably still tired out from last nights escapades. Maybe they have been fooling around since their trainee days, immediately feeling a mutual attraction but it hasn’t been long since the two of them started their so-to-say relationship, which involved them thoroughly exploring each others deepest desires and fantasies. Usually Joochan ended up on the bottom of their scenarios because Jangjun rarely wished to be in the position, while Joochan simply complied. Last night though was a new experience for them both, Jangjun whispering into Joochan’s ear that he wants to ride him till his legs give out, explaining his current state of deep slumber.  
While reminiscing about these events the younger boy can feel him self growing hard, his member straining against the fabric of the stained underwear, he at least put back on last night, and deep in his mind he has to admit to himself how much he loves last night’s events. He loves the way that he could hear Jangjun’s moans which sounded different than usually, he loves the way the older boy’s face twisted with every wave of pleasure, he loves the way he could feel his own warm cum filling up his partner around his cock.  
Joochan already had wiggled his arms free from Jangjun’s strong arms, nearing his crotch, almost pulling the elastic of his briefs down, as his stomach makes a loud, low grumbling sound making him aware of his immense hunger.  
His inner conflict would not subside and a few more noises make Joochan get up, slowly, making sure not to wake up Jangjun who already replaced Jochan for a pillow clutched to his chest. Joochan smiles fondly on the handsome man, his peaceful expression and his muscly torso partially exposed between blanket and pillow and tiptoeted out of the room.  
Due to the lack of members the kitchen is clean and food is plentiful but Joochan’s uncertain what exactly he craves. Additionally is member is still semi hard, creating a bulge that sometimes hits against various types of furniture, increasing his already decently high level of hornyness.  
As he was sitting on his knees roaming through one of the cupboards he could hear a door open and he could see Sungyoon enter the open living room space which is connected to the kitchen. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes are half closed shut from tiredness. Joochan’s eyes made his way down the body of the currently oldest and he could see the broad shoulders and the well toned back. His view inched down lower and lower, now detecting the bubbly butt hardly kept in by the navy colored fabric of his underwear. Sungyoon stretched his limbs up into the air and started to walk away towards the bathroom. He isn’t aware of Joochan’s presence and so does not care that he fully presented his morning boner to the younger boy who kept his stare glued to the impressive sight. Joochan has to admit to himself that he is almost as attracted to the other main vocal as he is to his boyfriend but so is Jangjun. There have been copious amounts of occasions in which neither him nor Jangjun had enough energy for regular sex which usually led to a mutual jerking off during which they discussed various topics. Not shying away from sharing opinions on their fellow band mates and so they one day had discovered that they both wouldn’t mind playing around with Sungyoon if the occasion should arise. 

Joochan snaps out of his train of thought when he could hear a door closing and soon after the water running, assuming the older started to shower, which he infamously did for long times. He stands up from the ground and lays eyes on a box of colorful cereal resting atop the cupboard. He stretches his arms out to reach for the box of his favorite cereals as he hears footsteps moving towards the kitchen area. In comes Jangjun in all his glory, looking impeccable even for such early hours. His pecs and abs are glistening in a thin layer of sweat, his arms and thighs look like they’ve been carved from marble and in between his legs hangs his impressive package. A thick cock which pink head was peaking out of the foreskin and a pair of big hanging balls Joochan loved taking in his mouth. His mouth also had experienced the insane amount of semen they can create. Jangjun has a big smile on his face as he find Joochans smaller frame standing in the kitchen, walking up to him and letting his arms slide around his petite waist. As he pulls the younger boy close, he kisses his cheek but also shoves his groin right up into Joochan’s perky behind. “Good morning, babe” he says in a flirty tone while hugging his boyfriend tighter. Joochan smiles and mumbles “Good morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?” Jangjun giggled loudly, his lips forming a huge smile, “As well as I could with my ass hurting from being fucked so well.” Joochan felt his boyfriend grew semi-hard against his ball and just started laughing lowly. He says, “Don’t complain! You have done far worse things to me and I slept fine after it.” “But you’re used to it, babe”, Jangjun whined. Joochan only shakes his head and continues to open up the box of cereal. Jagjun distances himself from Joochan and tries to sit down on one of the chairs but quickly jumps, theatrically complaining about the pain while letting his upper body fall on the table. Joochan just finishes pouring the milk into the bowl of cereal when he turns around to be faced by his boyfriends immaculate, bubbly ass. 

Joochan smiles fondly at his boyfriends antics. He approaches his boyfriends limp body, the bowl of cereal still in his hand. “Should I make it feel better?”, Joochan asked in a sweet tone of voice. Jangjun turns his head around but before he even can answer Joochan had tipped the bowl over a bit letting the cold milk hit against Jangjun’s lower back so that the white liquid flows down between his butt cheeks and right onto his hole. The contrast of coldness against his hot skin elicits a deep moan from Jangjun’s parted lips and makes his whole body shudder. “Feeling better”, Joochan asks in a cocky tone of voice, eyes fixed on the mess on his lover’s behind, bringing back memories from last night. He didn’t let Jangjun answer tough and already is using his free hand to tease the puckered hole. The tips of his fingers circling around the edge of what Jangjun likes to refer as ‘his pussy’. Everytime, no matter how often before, Joochan is surprised by Jangjun’s hole taking in his fingers so easily and quickly but then he remembers Jangjun telling him about his time giving up his hole for use for a former company trainee. Joochan pumps his fingers ina nd out Jangjun’s hole a few time feeling cold milk and warm insides, while Jangun’s moaning was growing in volume. When he retracts his fingers, the hole was gaping slightly inviting him to tip the bowl over even more. He pushes Jangjun up on the table more, the older already so blissed out that hes not complaining, granting himself better access. The milk was now directly hitting it, flowing deep inside even, but while Joochan tries to catch the most minimal changes in Jangjun’s expression, he misses that the slightly soggy pieces of colorful cereal are joining the milk on and inside Jangjun. That’s the moment when an idea popped into Joochan’s filthy mind. He firstly picks up one of the pieces which had just landed on the smooth ass cheeks and put them in his mouth. It certainly already is quite soggy but he doesn’t mind. “Joo, what are you doing there?”, Jangjun asks, a level of uncertainty no audible in his voice. “Don’t worry, I know you will love it”, Joochan responds dryly. He sets down the bowl, turns Jangjun on his back, ordering him to lift up his legs and starts collecting the cereal that had missed his hole with his fingers, shoving it inside carefully but at the same time making sure as using his fingers stretching out Jangun thoroughly. Joochan was licking his fingers before he picks up the bowl again, completely ignoring the continuously moaning and whimpering, coming from Jangjun. He now uses is fingers and messily scoops out all the leftover cereal from the bowl and smearing the goopy substance onto the stretched hole. Jangjun watches the whole process in awe. He loves experimenting but he never imagined Joochan being up for anything but luckily he gets now proven wrong. Joochan lowers himself down into a kneeling position, smiling as he looks at the beautiful mess and beginning to slowly let his tongue explore the gross mess. He’s lapping up milk and excess cereal before he hears Jangjun begging for him to fuck his hole. Joochan isn’t even sure whether it is possible or not but he will never find if he doesn’t try.

He pulls down his underwear, only now becoming aware of how hard his cock already is and how much precum it is leaking. He knows his cock isn’t the biggest or thickest, especially after having seen every member’s cock multiple times, but he thinks it’s pretty and so does Jangjun, constantly burying in praise when having sex. His hands are grabbing onto Jangjun’s up lifted legs, as his cock slowly experiences a pleasant, cool feeling. Though he has to admit the texture of soggy cereal is unusual on his cock but not really a turn off. Joochan thrusts slowly ti give his lover time to adjust to the extremlly new sensation. It isn’t long after they started when they hear the bathroom door unlock and Sungyoon walks into the room. Joochan, quick enough to put his hands over Jangjun’s mouth, is relieved seeing that the oldest of them three has his towel over his head, still drying off his hair. He’s less relived though when his wander down Sungyoon to see that he’s not only naked but also sporting quite an impressive semi-hard boner. “Evidence for the things that took place under the shower”, Joochan thinks. As quick as he appeared he vanished into his room, giving Joochan the opportunity to release Jangjun, who was now panting, from his clutch. He did not intend to almost choke him but then he sees the semen pooling on Jangun’s abs, assuring him of having done nothing too bad. He smirks at Jangjun. Still trying to catch his breath, as he runs is fingers through the semen, tasting the white liquid with relish and leaning in for a heated kiss, leaving Jangjun even more out of breath.  
He now resumes to thrusting his hips into the mess, increasing speed resulting in increasing squelching noises. Joochan empties his balls inside of Jangjun, adding his semen into the messy concoction of milk and sugary sweet cereal. As he pulls out his cock, a few slimy chunks are following it, falling on to the table. His eyes move from the chunk of cereal, his hand already approaching, to Jangjun’s hole, to his own cock, messy with semen,”or was it milk”, he wondered, and a few loose pieces of cereal stuck on it too. Now he is looking directly into Jangjun’s eyes as he put the messy goop into his mouth, squishing it between his lips and not once breaking eye contact with a fucked out looking Jangjun. Before he is finished swallowing, Jangjun had turned around and upside down, now holding his ass up into the air and his face inching towards Joochan’s cock. As he reached it Jangjun immediately puts it in his mouth whole, his lips and tongue greedily licking up all the residue of the cock. Joochan wipes his sticky hand in Jangjun’s hair and asks “You like it, messy boy?” The only response he gets is a moan around his cock and an increasing speed. He lets Jangjun clean him off for a while but then pulls back and pulls up his underwear as he grabs the bowl and walks behind Jangjun. “I have an idea”, he says and orders, “press a bit.” Jangjun obeys slowly pressing out a still big amount of cereal, coming out in clumps and milky liquid. After the most found his way into the bowl, Joochan gave Jangjun a few licks but then makes his way over to Sungyoon’s room, tentatively knocking onto the door and waiting till he hears him say “Enter!”. “Good morning, Hyung!”, Joochan greeted cheerily, “Jangjun and I tried a new way of preparing cereal. Do you wanna try?” Sungyoon is confused but simply can’t say no to Joochan smiling at him like this and takes the bowl from the younger. He puts a spoonful in his mouth and hums pleasantly surprised by the flavor. He quickly shovels a few more spoons into his mouth, before he asks,”Wow, what did you guys do with is?” Joochan giggled and says, “Hehe, that’s a secret but I am sure Jangjun would love for you to join us tomorrow. And so would I.” Joochan leaves him with a happy smile on his face, giving Sungyoon the time to enjoy the special treat.


End file.
